Just For One Night
by Blue-Eyed-Slytherin
Summary: When Draco Malfoy see's a girl he hasn't seen since leaving Hogwarts, he thinks back to a night they shared together. I've somewhat improved the format of this so its easier to read.


**A/N: I previously published this on harrypotterfanfiction so if it seems familiar it is not because of plagiarism!**

Draco Malfoy gazed at the scarlet train as it pulled out of Platform 9 ¾. He waved at his sons head sticking out of the window until the train turned around a bend carrying Scorpius out of sight.

He moved toward the barrier that would take him back to muggle London. Suddenly he came face to face with wide blue eyes. Blue eyes that had once been full of innocence and wonder but which were now dull and heavy with memories of the past.

The War had that effect on many people. Draco himself had woken up many nights from nightmares of the night of the Battle of Hogwarts. He could still see Crabbe's terrified face as he was engulfed by the flames of the Fiendefire that he created.

The eyes he was looking at now belonged to a girl he had known at school, not known exactly. He had barely spoken two words to her in his entire school career. Apart from that one night, the night just after they had finished rebuilding Hogwarts.

For someone he barely knew she had made him feel more loved than anyone else in his entire life had. Unlike everybody else she listened to what he had to say, not because she was afraid of him or felt she had to but because she wanted to.

In his head he could still see the moonlight on her pale milky skin, marred by cuts and bruises from fighting. He had played with that long yellow hair for hours as they sat talking about everything and anything.

Considering he hadn't thought about that night for years, he found it so easy to replay the memory in his head, so vivid even after all this time.

***FLASHBACK***

Draco made his way from the castle down to the lake. Celebrations were still in full swing inside the castle. Everyone was happy that the school had been rebuilt and would once again be open to students. Draco himself was planning on repeating his final year and sitting his N.E.W.T.S .

Then he spotted her standing by the lake, her hair flowing down her back. He walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She started and turned toward him. Her wide curious eyes already starting to lose their young innocent wonder.

"Hi Draco" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Hey" said Draco. Then without another word she moved along the shore of the lake.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Draco inquired.

"Not at all" she replied. Draco fell in step beside her.

They had been walking for about five minutes when they stopped and sat amongst the sprawling roots of an enormous oak tree.

"So, what brings you out here?" asked Draco.

"I'm not really into big crowds" she said " I'm used to spending a lot of time by myself . Being alone is a feeling I'm pretty familiar with". She sounded quite bitter about the last part.

" I know what you mean" he told her. He surprised himself by being completely honest with her.

"But you always have people around you" she said.

"And sometimes that's the loneliest place to be". What was wrong with him. He was beginning to sound like some whiney girl.

The girl beside him didn't seem to mind though. Instead she smiled and said, "Wow, that's deep".

Draco couldn't tell if she was being serious or if she was making fun of him. She was a painfully honest person, he knew if he asked her she would tell him the truth.

"Do you really mean that or are you trying to make fun of me", Draco asked.

" I've had enough of people making fun of me to know not to do it to others", she stated. She seemed to be offended that he would think she was making fun of him.

" I believe you"

"Good"

"So"

"So"

" Yep, we're definitely a pair of loners, what a scintillating conversation this is" said Draco.

She laughed at this, and what a beautiful laugh it was. Draco was dying to hear it again.

And he did, many times. They spent what felt like an eternity but what was actually only a couple of hours sitting beneath the ancient oak, talking about anything and everything that popped into their heads.

Conversation was awkward at first but was soon flowing freely. Draco had never felt so at ease in a conversation before.

In the middle of telling him about some creature he had never heard of before in his life, and which he doubted even existed, the girl beside him paused for breath. He grabbed his chance then and leaned over pressing his lips to hers.

She froze in shock at first then leaned into his kiss, returning it with as much passion as he was. One thing lead to another and he found himself making love to her right there under the stars. He wanted this night to go on forever, he wanted so many nights just like this. He wanted this girl, forever.

Unfortunately… she didn't feel the same.

As the sun rose the next morning, it cast its rays over their bodies tangled up in a blanket that Draco had conjured up during the night.

Draco smiled as the beautiful girl next to him woke up, her eyelashes fluttering open.

"Morning" he said, with a smile on his face, replaying last nights events in his head.

Draco felt his heart sink as the girl looked about her in alarm.

"Oh Gods, anybody could have seen us, I have to get out of here" she said, a hint of panic in her voice.

She had tears in his eyes as she turned and said "Draco, I'm so sorry but this was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened, I have to go, please don't tell anybody about this".

Draco felt his heart break in two as the first girl he had ever loved got up and turned away from him. He couldn't let this happen.

"Please wait", he said, grabbing her hand, " I love you".

He felt like an idiot saying that so early on but he needed her to know.

Maybe it would change things.

"I love…someone else".

Apparently not.

"I'm sorry, I really am but I think it's best that we never talk about this again, actually maybe we should never talk to each other again. Pretend last night never happened".

"But it did", Draco practically screamed at her, unable to believe this was happening.

"Not for me", she stated sadly. She pulled her hand from his grasp and walked back up to the castle. Leaving him sitting, forlorn, beneath the tree.

***End Flashback***

Draco looked at the ground and shook his head to rid himself of thoughts of the past. He looked up into those blue eyes again.

"Draco", she said with nod of her head.

"Hi Luna" he said. She walked away then without another word.

This time he didn't follow.

He wanted to scream at her in front of all these people for breaking his heart, but he didn't. He walked away, through the barrier and into muggle London.

He had his own life now and she had hers. There was no point in dragging up the past.

Besides, he didn't want to hurt her, she was the first person to love him.

Even if it was just for one night.


End file.
